The thrill of the chase
by Mr Nuked Duck
Summary: Jinx is after Kid flash's head, it seems, and it doesn't look good for the speedster...! Continuation of my earlier story "Operation Locker-room", I recommend you read that first. /s/8870922/1/Operation-locker-room (Formerly called "I think I can live with that".)


**Well people, you asked for it, so here it is: The exciting conclusion for "Operation Locker-room" - Flinx edition. Whatever happened to the witch and the speedster once they had left the locker-room? Read and find out! R&R!**

**Original:** s/8870922/1/Operation-locker-room

* * *

''Wallace Rudolph West! Get your scrawny, spying butt back here **right now**!''

''Shit!'' Kid flash swore as he sped further down the tower´s monotonous hallways, away from the girls´ locker-room. ''I _knew_ this was a bad idea!''

A picture of Jinx in her black lace-underwear popped up in his head as he rounded a corner.

''Meh! Worth it!'' the speedster decided and started laughing as he kept running.

A flash of pink suddenly flew past him, hitting a lamp in the ceiling and causing it to spark and crackle before it exploded and fell to the floor. The added suspense of knowing that his pissed off girlfriend wasn't far behind him only made Kid flash´s laughing intense and grow until he sounded like a total maniac. He was like a kid laughing in joy mixed with fear as he ran away from an older sibling that he had pissed off, knowing that he would eventually get caught and be punished. As he ran, laughing hysterically, he caught a quick glimpse of Cyborg and Bumble bee as he passed them in the hallway.

''Hiya, guys!''

* * *

''Hey...'' Cyborg stared after the laughing redhead. ''...wasn't that...?'' he stuttered and pointed in the direction that Kid flash had just disappeared in.

''I... think so...!'' Bumble bee answered hesitantly.

They both turned around when they heard another runner coming speeding down the hallway behind them. Their eyes widened to proportions thought impossible as they fell on a frustrated and out-of-breath Jinx coming running towards them in nothing but her black, highly revealing undergarments. Cyborg immediately froze, his body stiffened in a tense "_stick up the ass_"-pose as his face displayed a most disturbed expression. Bumble bee slammed her hands over her mouth, but not before a huge snicker could escape her.

''Where?!'' the half-naked witch shouted as she kept running.

Bumble bee pointed in the direction Kid flash had disappeared in as she held her other hand over her mouth, still struggling not to laugh.

''Wally, get your scrawny ass back here before I nuder you!'' Jinx shouted as she sped past them, eyes glowing pink of devilish ill-will.

Once the girl had rounded the corner Bumble bee began laughing hysterically, holding her stomach in pain as she struggled to stand up straight. Cyborg just remained in his frozen pose for the remainder of her laugh-attack, staring blindly into the distance with the disturbed expression still on his face.

_''What... the... heck... just... happened...?''_ was all he managed to say.

* * *

Kid flash huffed heavily as he sat leaned against the cabinet-door, trying to catch his breath again. Everything was dark around him and all he could see were faint contours of boxes and shelves, filled with all kinds of cleaning-tools and liquids. He let out a sigh of relief as he relaxed his exhausted body, thinking that he was finally safe... Oh, how very wrong he was.

Suddenly he felt the door move behind him, opening slightly ajar, revealing a smirking girl with glowing, pink eyes in the small opening.

''Heeeere's Lucky!'' the girl imitated Jack Nicholson from "The shining".

''Aaaaah!'' the speedster screamed and jumped up from his seat by the door.

The door swooshed open in front of him, revealing his smirking girlfriend, standing there in all her lethal, deadly scary and (god forbid) half-naked glory. Kid flash swore he could see an aura of deadly intent surrounding her figure that seemed to tower above him, blocking his only way of escape. He quickly got up from the floor and put a hand on the wall, getting ready to vibrate his molecules through it. He began vibrating at an incredible speed, feeling his palm beginning to phase through the first layer of wall. He suddenly growled and shot his hand back, holding it in pain.

''Who the hell reinforces a _cleaning-cabinet_ with cemented carbide?!'' he exclaimed and glared disbelieving at the wall in front of him.

''Oh, Waaaallyyy!'' Jinx sing-songed as she strode into the cabinet, closing the door behind her.

The speedster gulped and laughed nervously as he backed further into the cabinet.

''Hey, c'mon, Babe!'' he pleaded as he held up his hands in a defensive manner. ''You can't blame me for being curious, can ya?''

Jinx just smiled in response as she raised her hands into the air, her fingers glowing of pink bad luck-energy, lighting up the cabinet in an eerie glow. The speedster tried to take another step backwards, but found that he had backed as far into the cabinet as he could. In defeat, he leaned his back against the wall and slid down on the floor, cowering before the smirking witch.

''I only looked at you, I swear!'' he exclaimed in one final attempt as he raised his hands, preparing for the final strike.

It probably wasn't the most clever plea, more like the opposite actually, but still...

_***Snicker***_

''...''

''...''

''Huh?''

The redhead looked up surprised at his girlfriend only to find her with a most amused expression on her face with her hand over her mouth, trying not to laugh. She kept snickering a couple of times before she removed her hand and began laughing for real. The boy stared at her in disbelief. Why the heck was she laughing?

''Oh, Wally, Wally, Wally...'' the girl calmed down slightly and shook her head. ''Of course I know you only meant to look at me!''

...

''You did?''

''Of course.'' the girl continued, chuckling slightly. ''It's only natural that you'd want to see me undressed. Heck! If I had been a boy I probably would have done the same to you!''

If Wally had been an anime-character he probably would have had one of those giant sweat-drops running down his head right now.

''How... very... reassuring.'' he said, highly unconvinced of his own words.

Now that he thought about it; _Jinx_ scolding _him_ for peeking on her while she changed was a perfect reflection of the saying "He(or in this case _she_) who lives in a glass-house should not throw rocks". She was practically as far from innocent as you could be. (Without actually being evil.)

''So...'' Jinx smiled slyly as she leaned forward towards the speedster, displaying her cleavage quite clearly. ''Did you enjoy the show?''

''...''

''...''

''Wally! Eyes up here!''

''Huh? Oh! Yeah, um... Da capo?'' the boy joked hesitantly.

Jinx flashed him a cheshire-like grin.

''With pleasure...!''

With that, she crouched down and kissed him. Even though it surprised the speedster, he was anything but slow to respond. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as they kept kissing. She didn't resist, instead she put her hands on his abdomen and ran them up his chest until she reached his shoulders, which she grabbed and used to deepen their physical contact. He smiled against her lips and she mirrored his expression, both enjoying the intimate activity incredibly.

As they broke away for air, the redhead planted a kiss on her temple before whispering into her ear, ''I love you.''

''I love you too.'' the girl smiled and whispered back. ''But just so you know...'' she continued as they began kissing again. ''...I'm still gonna kill you after this...!''

...

''I think I can live with that...!''

* * *

**Well, there you have it! Hope ya'll liked it. Remember, reviews help! They motivate me to write more, just so you know. ; )**


End file.
